Sintiendolo pero ocuntandolo
by koryana
Summary: slade tiene una cosa pensada XD ejeje pero leanla para mi esta muy buena XD StarxRobin4ever


Hola pues yo soy Koryana ejje como lo dice mi nick XD ejeje pues este es mi primer fic StarxRobin4ever

* * *

**Sintiéndolo pero Ocultándolo **

Todo comenzo en la torre de los titanes. Todos estaban en el cuarto principal; Cy estaba en los videojuegos junto con Robin, rae, como siempre, leyendo su libro y BB haciéndose su helado. Pero faltaba alguien, nadie se daba cuenta de que faltaba Star! Pero lo q no muchos sospechaban es q solo una persona sabia donde estaba

¿Dónde estará¿acaso esta jugando¿estara leyendo revistas¿acaso esta con cedita¿donde estará?

(cambio de escena)Mientras tanto estaba slade pensando y viendo sus pantallas gigantes. Viendo a cada uno de los pretendientes de ser aprendiz o ser socio, estaban los HiVE, los TT, estaba Mad Mad, y muchos mas, pero parece que ya eligio a su pretendiente ya q se keda con una mirada sospechosa

Se reía maléficamente, mientras elegía la imagen (en la pantalla) del siguiente aprendiz

En otra escena estamos de nuevo en las torre T, pero vemos algo anormal en Star no esta con sus amigos, ni esta haciendo postres ni comidas tamaranianas, ni esta con cedita. Lo raro es que esta no esta en su cuarto ni en la torre T.

Vemos q esta fuera de la ciudad, (en una piedra**_como cuando estaba con cedita_**) estaba mirando con sus ojos verdes y brillantes el mar como era brilloso, calmado y todas sus preocupaciones se fueron al mar. Pero nuestra kerida amiga se estaba preguntando muchas cosas.

Que habrá de nuevo en mi planeta? como estará mi "papa,"? como estará mi hermana¿ me pregunto q pensara robin de mi¿q pasara con el y yo? Yo lo amo pero no me atrevo a decirselo ya q tal vez no no sienta lo mismo q yo. Triste y angustiada por no tener respuestas se fue volando hacia la torre t mientas q repentinamente le dan un golpe en la cabeza y esto hace q se kede inconsciente.

Mientras tanto en la torre T robin se da cuenta (después de q perdió, en el juego ¬¬) de q en ese cuarto faltaba algo, faltaba Star!. Mientras que robin se para del sillon y voltea hacia la puerta de salida suena la alarma y por su suerte hay problemas en el sector "x"

Todos van enseguida sin pensar donde estaría Star pues tenían q llegar al desconocido y peligroso sector "x"

Llegan al sector y por sorpresa ven a starfire inconsciente y amarrada con los ojos cerrados (con protección para q no utilice ningún poder suyo) al quedar atónitos y dispuestos a correr a salvarla slade se aparece con un control y empieza a reír.

Como verán jóvenes titanes, lo que ven aki es su pekeña amiga, indefensa titan (cogiendo las mejillas de star) ja ja ja dirán cual será mi pekeño plan pero pues me tengo q ir y no deseo tener una conversación con uds. Además tengo trabajo que hacer con esta pekeña pero fuerte aprendiz. Diciendo esto se desvanece junto con star y deja un grupo de slades robots.

Nadie pudo detener a slade ni decir alguna palabra.ya q todos kedaron sorprendios por lo q habia hecho slade. Todos luchan y dan su mayor esfuerzo para acabar y saber mas acerca de star pero son demasiados robots, y estos estan mejor armados y mas difícil de acabar con ellos, así que robin, como líder, decide que deben de abandonar la misión.

Al hechar las bombas, para distraer a los robots, robin y el equipo se van angustiados por la perdida de la victoria y de su amiga titan.

Estando en el living cuando...

Todo es mi culpa, debí de estar cuidándola y acompañándola y no estar jugando a ese estupido juego – decía robin golpeando la mesa de la cocina

No es tu culpa viejo tmb la tengo yo que estaba jugando contigo-decia cy

Pero la mía es la mas fuerte ya q yo estaba de goloso con mi super helado, que sabia muy rico ahora que lo recuerdo- decia bb

Chico bestia!- todos le gritaron por haber dicho esto ultimo

Si lo siento es más importante star- decía bb recordando la imagen del helado

Pero ya dejen de lamentarse por algo q ni sikiera era su culpa, ella estaba sola y slade tuvo la mejor oportunidad de llevársela – dijo secamente rae

Bueno pero debemos de resolver esto antes de mañana – decía robin mientras repentinamente se prendía el computador gigante.

Hola jóvenes titanes, solo quería decirles que su pekeña amiga esta muy bn, perfectamente bn – decía con maldad slade

Ya dinos slade para q kieres a star- decia robin enojado

Pekeño robin no te has dado cuenta aun de lo que le kiero hacer a esta pekeña joven- decía slade mientras se reía muy bajo

Todos se quedaron pensando por un momento de lo q le haria, pero cy y bb no tenían la menor idea de lo que haría, pero rae y robin se miraron fijamente y pensaron algo que por su sorpresa no les agrado.

Ja ja ja creo que ya se están dando cuenta de lo que haré así que les diré que nunca verán mas a esta pekeña y dulce joven cuando oigan por ahí alguna destrucción ya sabrán q hacer - decía slade mientras se iba la imagen.

Noooo, pk le pasa esto a star – dijo robin mientras tiro la mesa y se fue a su cuarto

Rae se puso su capucha y se fue al cuarto a meditar por lo sucedido(ya q no podia mostrar todos sus sentimientos). Pero cy y bb no sabían nada de lo q ocurría, pero por lo q veian era algo malo asi q etos 2 se fueron a sus cuartos de inmediato.

Con slade,- star se estaba despertando de akel fuerte golpe que le habían dado, pero vio que no estaba en el mismo lugar, estaba en una lugar oscuro y frió. Trato de salirse de akello que la mantenía encerrada con sus rayos de los ojos y manos y su gran fuerza, pero lo q hacia era inútil. Cuando trataba de escaparse llega slade y la interrumpe.

Hola pekeña titan, perdón, aprendiz- slade

Desátame por favor, déjame salir- star

Ja ja pero pekeña y dulce niña no te has dado cuenta que te kiero a ti. Aprendí que con raven y robin no funcionaron del todo para la maldad pero vi que después con tu transformación te volviste mas fuerte y q tus amigos no tratarían golpearte y lastimarte en especial robin no es así, para eso te kiero para que seas mi nueva aprendiz- slade

Pero no me puedes obligar, y nunca traicionaré a mis amigos!- star decia con lagrimas en su rostro

Bueno si kieres que todo tu planeta y amiguito exploten es tu decisión- slade riéndose

Nooo, eso nunca lo permitiré –star deicia mientras q mas fuerte trataba de safarse

Entonces se mi aprendiz o si no tu planeta y tu pekeño mejor amigo explotaran-slade

Pero como es q los explotaras? –decia star confundida

Pues mira ya q serás mi aprendiz te diré. Pues tu planeta no es tan difícil de explotar ya q tengo mis naves con explosivos para explotarlos, pero con tu amigo es mas facil pk cuando venga por ti sera facil de destruirlo con mis armas. Vrd q es ingenioso mi plan? ajajaj

No! es horrible y malvado tu plan pero esta bien lo haré por mis amigos y mi hogar, pero no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo en mi planeta y robin- decía star con la cabeza inclinada y con pekeños suspiros de tristeza y angustia.

Slade le dio el traje. y un pekeño audífono junto con cámara para ser conectado a ella y saber todo lo q pasa a su alrededor Su traje consistía en una mini falda gris, con cinturón que tenia una S, la blusa y los guantes grises (en donde tenia la bola verde estaba el signo de slade) y sus botas grises. Pero para su sorpresa slade tenia una carta escondida bajo la manga y cuando ella estaba desprevenida activo un chip el cual se lo puso en la nuca donde todo su cabello lo taparía) Sus rayos y sus ojos ya no eran verde ahora era rojo carmín.

En la torre T todos estaban en sus habitaciones recordando los momentos que habían pasado junto a Star.

Pero Robin lo había tomado muy mal. Estaba rompiendo todo lo que le estorbaba en su camino y encontró una foto de star y el, en donde estaban en la feria en la rueda del amor, perdón de la fortuna XD los 2 abrazados. **_(q lindo aww. XD)_**

Al ver esta foto se dijo así mismo:

Porque tuviste que ser tú, star tu! eres la unica a la q no le haria daño pk secretamente te amo y nadie se da cuenta ya q siempre estoy reteniendo mis sentimientos por ti, si vieras cuanto te necesito, akel dia q te fuiste yo fui el unico q se dio cuenta y puso al grupo en una frenética busca para tenerte en mis brazos pero eso no sucedió, ya q mis sentimientos por ti no se han revelado hacia ti yo era el único al cual necesitaba de ti, tu sonrisa, tus ojos verdes esmeraldas, tu cabello rojizo como el fuego tu risa todo eso me rompe el corazón, ya q te amo star, pero… pk tuviste que ser tu la que ahora serás nuestro enemigo.

De repente se oye la alarma y robin se preocupa de que tenga q ser ella, lo q por su fortuna era ella.

Todos van al respectivo lugar del atake, y para su sorpresa esta star con su nuevo traje, distinta cara y distintos poderes.

Todos se kedan petrificados y ni uno kiere luchar contra ella, pero ella decide atacar primero. Unos minutos después todos terminan en el suelo menos robin. El intenta hablar con ella para q vuelva en si, pero sus palabras son en vano. Al final star vence a robin, y ahora todos kedan en el suelo. Asi q Star termina de hacer lo q le mando slade y se va volando.

Star vuelve victoriosa junto con slade y le entraga la joya mística de Azarath.

Ahora nadie podrá vencerme, ya tengo la joya y a star, q juntas podrán ser el mas grande poder q hay sobre la tierra. –decia slade

Pero q hacia la piedra? Q iba a hacer?

(Bueno como sabrán ya hubo una piedra así en el capitulo cuando se casa star pero esta era aun mas poderosa q akella otra piedrucha, esta es de Azarath la tierra en donde el mal y la destrucción abunda

Pasaron los días y la ciudad había cambiado y la torre t estaba totalmente destruida. Todo esto pudo suceder gracias q la piedra en el sistema de star podría cambiar todos sus poderes. Podía lanzar rayos rojos y más potentes de los ojos y manos, podía ser mas fuerte q antes, inclusive mas fuerte q cy, rae, robin y bb juntos. Y tenia un campo de defensa extremo

Los jóvenes TT fueron totalmente destruidos, y mientras q todo pasaba en la cd. Ellos estaban refugiados en un lugar en donde nadie los podía encontrar, era un lugar desconocidos para todos excepto para robin ( ya q el uso ese refugio para q nadie supiera q el era red x **_el antiguo_**). Deciden regresar a la torre T puesto que ya nadie sospechará q están ahí ya q no se han oído acerca de ellos durante varios días. Ya estando en ella recuerdan todos los momentos juntos en la cocina, en la tele, pero robin, el único lugar donde recordaba era el techo en donde todos sus momentos eran con star viendo su dulce y suave cara q por alguna vez siempre kiso tocarla y sentirla en sus manos y sentir esos labios junto a los suyos, tmb recordaba cuando era noche y todo era silencio y cuando star se recostaba en su pecho para descansar y todas esas veces q se la llevo en brazos a su cuarto, pero siempre kiso llevarla consigo y tener una noche sorprendente pero el sabia q nunca pasaría, q eso será imposible ya q tal vez ella no sentía lo mismo esos eran los recuerdos de akel joven maravilla.

Todos ven q la torre esta destruida y en especial el cuarto principal y la de starfire. (puesto q slade keria destruir todos los recuerdos de ella )Robin desconsolado y triste va al cuarto de star, y ve q esta totalmente destruido, para su sorpresa ve la misma foto que la de el (la de la feria) y ve que esta cortada en 2 (los separa) y la parte en donde esta el esta totalmente kemada. Todo esto le recordó lo que paso akel día….

Pasaron los minutos y entra bb y le dice

Viejo ella jamás podrá volver a hacer la misma star

Como puedes decir esto, nosotros cambiamos de rae y el y ella podrá cambiar, jamás vuelvas a decir eso,- robin enojado

Esta bn viejo pero yo solo decía, pk esta star no es la misma un sinónimo de ella seria odio- bb

De odio mmmmm.., algo interesante lo que acabas de decir bb, ella nunca tuvo odio alguno y ni en su ser había rastro de odio, solo esto puede ocurrir con un…..-dijo robin con cara de asombro

Q paso viejo con un q?- bb

Vamonos bb tenemos q ir a ver a una vieja amiga- robin

Todos van a la guarida de slade (la cual no la a cambiado ¬¬ pk pensó q ya estaban muertos los TT) van y encuentran a slade y a starfire disfrutando y celebrando su gran victoria.

En eso entran los TT y robin dice:

No pueden celebrar si aun los TT no han muerto

**_ya saben la musidita de atrás de victoria XD_**

En eso slade corre y desaparece ya q sabe q su aprendiz se hará cargo

Se keda starfire **_(pone cara de malvada XD_**) y lucha con cada kien pero ahora los TT han sido un poco mas fuertes con ella, pero aun así ella los supera. Nadie tenia en mente lo que robin planeaba hacer, pero hasta el mismo se sorprendió de q lo q había pensado era falso.

Todos kedan inconscientes pero ahora robin desea actuar y hiere star muy fuerte q hace q se estrelle con un muro (esto hace q el chip q estaba en su cuello se destruya por el gran golpe, pero robin no sabe) hasta q keda inconsciente.

Va robin y se acerca y ve k lo q pensaba, acerca del chip, era falso no le encontró ningún chip,ya q se había caído) pero solo vio una pekeña mancha en el cuello.

El pensó q ya había entrado a su sistema, pero solo era una marca del chip nada importante)

Cuando se dio cuenta, slade aparece en el techo y le dice: jamás podrás kitarselo ya esta en su sistema, (el tampoco sabia q se le había caído) si kieres destruirlo tendrás que destruirla a ella primero

Robin kedo triste de akella respuesta de slade. Pero pensó muy bn de lo q habia dicho y solo podría kitarselo con el opuesto de slade q el sinónimo de slade era odio así q era: amor. Esto fue el primer pensamiento q le vino a la mente y en un momento le agrado ya q el le mostraría su amor pero ella estaba inconsciente (pero no sabe q bla bla ya saben)

Sin pensarlo vio la cara de star dulce, suave, calida, sus cabellos relucientes y sus labios mas tentadores q antes nunca había visto. En ese momento star se medio levanta pero se vuelve a recostar ya q sentía un gran golpe en su cabeza y estomago (donde le pegaron) pero a la vez esta consiente de lo q pasa ( **_me entienden? Osea tiene cerrados los ojos pero si alguien la abraza ella se da cuenta_**). Bueno regresando a robin.

El mismo pensó:

Esta podría ser mi oportunidad para salvarla y así derrotar a Slade. Pero ella q dirá de mi, se enterara de q le di un beso o no lo recordara. Todas estas preguntas se hacia pero sin mas pensarlo él se une de valentía y le da un beso. Este fue un momento en el cual desearía q nunca se acabara el tiempo y q ese momento durara para siempre.

Al ver q robin se había tardado mucho se separa de ella y espera la reacción. Y a la vez un poco enrojecido. Mientras Star al sentir akel maravilloso momento no kiso detenerse pero como vio q el se detuvo era hora de levantarse.

Q me paso, q estoy haciendo aki- preguntaba star viendo a los demás tirados en el suelo

Nada grave star solo q te habíamos perdido por un instante- dijo robin con una enorme sonrisa en la cara

O robin muchas gracias- dijo star dándole un gran abrazo y un gran beso

Pero pk star- dijo robin sonrojándose

Por habérmelo dado robin eres el chico de mis sueños y nunca te lo había dicho pero al ver q tu me lo diste esto demuestra q tu tmb me amas-dijo star sonrojándose tmb

En.. en … en.. Entonces estabas consiente? no te…tenias un chip… ?- dijo robin mientras se ponía mas rojo q un tomate

No, se me callo cuando me diste un golpe-decia mientras se cogía su brazo derecho- o entonces tu no sientes nada por mi- decia star mientas agachaba su cabeza y unas lagrimas estaban en sus mejillas- _q tonta pk pense eso!_ – pensaba

No, star yo si siento eso por ti desde el dia en q te uniste a al grupo siempre te he amado y preocupado por ti-lo dijo secando las lagrimas de star

Oo robin- star levanto la cabeza y se avalancha sobre el dandole todos los besos posibles q a la vez son recibidos y tmb dados a star

FIN

* * *

q tal? bueno mande sus reviews ejeje y le mando las gracias a una amiga Raven Youkaiq me animo a hacer un fic y pues esta aki . 


End file.
